The disclosure relates to gas turbine engines. More particularly, the disclosure relates to casting of cooled shrouds or blade outer air seals (BOAS).
BOAS segments may be internally cooled by bleed air. For example, cooling air may be fed into a plenum at the outboard or outside diameter (OD) side of the BOAS. The cooling air may pass through passageways in the seal body and exit outlet ports in the inboard or inner diameter (ID) side of the body (e.g. to film cool the ID face). Air may also exit along the circumferential ends (matefaces) of the BOAS so as to be vented into the adjacent inter-segment region (e.g., to help cool feather seal segments sealing the adjacent BOAS segments).
An exemplary BOAS configuration includes a casting and an OD cover plate welded to the casting. Air passes from the plenum through holes in the cover plate and into one or more feed chambers/cavities in the BOAS from which the passageways extend. An exemplary BOAS is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,331.